


When You're Gone

by pyrosgf



Series: Lost Without You Verse [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Hanson (Band), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Band Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a lil drabble... I really didn't intend to write tonight, but it happened.  Tommy dealing with the emotions of losing Adam as a best friend.  Taylor comforting him.  I intended it to go a little further, but this just felt right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

"When you're gone..." 

 

The words drifted through Tommy's headphones, Adam's voice making his chest ache. He didn't know why it hurt so much. He was grieving six years of knowing where he was supposed to be, but still it shouldn't feel like this. It was a job. It was what he'd been telling himself since Adam had drifted further and further away on the Queen tour. 

 

It was only in the moments alone he let himself wallow. Tommy couldn't wallow around the kids and while Taylor understood his sadness he wasn't letting Tommy wallow in it. They'd spent the day at the park, and Tommy had chased Willa until his lungs had burned with it. When he'd given into his body and collapsed she had pounced on him, her giggles loud and boisterous. 

 

The park seemed so far away now with Adam's voice in his ears. The track had looped about six times by the time Taylor stepped out of the master bath and grabbed his phone. The steam the wafted around him made Tommy wonder for a minute if he was dreaming, but no. His phone was in Taylor's hand and he watched as Tay turned it off the silence replacing the voice that haunted his dreams. 

 

Tommy opened his mouth to speak, but Tay quieted him when he slid into bed, the towel around his waist conveniently sliding away when he climbed in. Taylor's shower-moist skin against his chest made the ache that had settled there dissipate. Taylor was good at making him forget. 

 

Lips pressed to his neck and he whimpered when Taylor nibbled on his collarbone. The world seemed brighter and warmer with Taylor beside him. Losing his best friend wouldn't be the end of his dream, maybe it was the beginning.


End file.
